Una tarea extraña
by Frozenheart7
Summary: -¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?- Preguntó Natalia. Barry casi se atragantó con la cerveza, Moira le golpeó la espalda para que no se ahogara. La mayor Burton rió al recordar el ridículo que hizo ella al entregar el resumen con la historia de la 'abejita'. -Creo que es hora de la historia de la abejita.- Concluyó Barry. -Oh no...-Murmuró Moira, esperando el caos que estaba por venir.


**Una extraña tarea**

 **One-Shot**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** Resident evil, Natalia, Barry y los demás no me pertenecen.

 **Nota de autora:** Alex aún no se ha desarrollado en la mente de Natalia. Si queréis leer mi versión del incidente en la casa de los Burton y el trauma de Moira yo he escrito un One-Shot.

* * *

 **Domingo 21:15 - Casa de la familia Burton**

Después de los incidentes en la isla de Rusia, la familia Burton se volvió a unir. Las discutas cesaron, las batallas diarias pararon. Todo era normal, eran felices y comieron perdices. La pequeña Natalia era un nuevo miembro a la familia Burton, Barry no la quería dejar en adopción, suficiente había sufrida y la habían decepcionado a la pobre niña. Ahora ella tenía 11 años, la matricularon en la escuela del barrio donde hizo amigos rápidamente. Moira y Polly también habían ido a la misma escuela de pequeñas, su infancia fue feliz. Bueno, hasta que pasó el incidente con Polly, desde aquél día todo cambió. Pero el pasado es el pasado, ahora eran muy felices. Natalia era una de las niñas más inteligentes de la clase, sacaba muy buenas calificaciones. Era especialmente buena en química, de grande quería ser doctora.

Era un viernes cualquiera y como costumbre la familia Burton ordenaba pizza y se la traían a casa. Natalia estaba arriba en su habitación, leyendo un libro, uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos después de tocar el piano. Unos toquidos en la puerta interrumpieron su lectura.

-Adelante.

Barry entró en su habitación, ella llevaba dos trenzas, una a cada largo y le llegaban más debajo de los hombros. Su actitud era alegre y se había adaptado perfectamente a la familia. Kathy la adoraba, Polly también y Moira se encariñó mucho con ella. Y él era el padre de familia más feliz del mundo, alegre porque su familia se hubiera unido otra vez.

-Las pizzas han llegado ¿bajas?- Preguntó Barry.

-Un momento, ahora bajo.

Barry asintió y se fue de la habitación de la pequeña Natalia, bueno, ahora ya no tan pequeña. La morena erró el libro de ciencias y pensó en la tarea que hoy tenía: explicar cómo se hacían los niños en un resumen. La profesora les había dicho a sus alumnos que hablaran con los padres sobre el tema y que entregasen el resumen el lunes. Ella se puso de pie y bajó las escaleras, supongo que les tendría que preguntar ahora. Al llegar al salón el olor de pizza despertó el hambre oculto que Natalia tenía en su estomago. El estomago gruñó, producto del hambre. No le extrañaba, no había merendado. La familia estaba sentada en la mesa, solo faltaba ella. Moira guardó el teléfono, era la primera regla de la casa: mientras no se come no se habla por teléfono. Antes de Rusia Moira no seguía las reglas, pero ahora sí. Todo había cambiado a mejor.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Preguntó Polly mientras Natalia se sentaba en la silla.

-Mucha.-Respondió la menor con una ancha sonrisa.

La familia comió, Moira les había contado como fue el trabajo con Claire en Terra Save. Polly, cómo le fue en la universidad estudiando criminología. Y ahora era el turno de Natalia de contar como había ido su día. Para los chicos y chicas de su clase, el tema de cómo se hacen os niños era 'tabú' y Natalia no sabía cómo empezar.

-¿Y tú que te cuentas Nat?- Dijo Kathy.

Kathy era muy buena con ella, le recordaba a su madre. La acompañaba al supermercado y pasaban mucho tiempo juntas hasta que sus hijas y su marido volvían del trabajo y la universidad. Nat era el mote que le había puesto, una abreviación de Natalia. A ella le gustaba, sus padres con anterioridad le llamaban así o Naty, mencionado por Polly alguna vez, aunque ella nunca les contó eso. Supongo que era una señal del destino de que estaba con la familia correcta. Natalia vio a la familia impaciente por su respuesta, era hora de actuar.

-Bueno la profesora nos ha mandado una tarea.

-¿Cuál ?

Moira preguntó mientras Barry bebía una cerveza. Supongo que ahora era el momento idóneo para decirles a todos su complicada tarea.

-¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?

Barry casi se atragantó con la cerveza, Moira le golpeó la espalda para que no se ahogara. Moira rió al recordar el ridículo que hizo ella al entregar el resumen con la historia de la 'abejita'. Barry le había contado esa historia y la profesora se enfadó porque no era el resumen que requería. Polly aprendió tal lección y antes que hacer el ridículo con el resumen de la 'abejita' decidió averiguarlo por sí misma, consejo muy útil de su querida hermana. Ahora le tocaba a Natalia, eso no se lo esperaban.

-Creo que es hora de la historia de la abejita.- Concluyó Barry.

-¡Papá! ¿Acaso no te acuerdas del ridículo que hice delante del colegio?- Protestó Moira.

-¿Qué?-Preguntó Natalia extrañada.

-Nada.- Barry cortó a Moira y continuó.-Pues veamos… Imagina a una abejita que va a una flor y le deja un poco de polvo sobre ella…- La historia de Barry fue interrumpida por su hija menor.

-Creo que ella ya es mayor para saber la historia original.- Intervino Polly.

-Entonces… ¿Una abeja trae a un bebe con una flor dejándole polvo mágico encima?- Dijo Natalia.

-No.- Moira se tapó la cara con la mano, su padre la estaba fastidiando… Otra vez. – Cuando un papá y una mamá se quieren mucho… Pues…- Moira no sabía cómo continuar y ver que Natalia tenía ganas de saber más la ponía nerviosa.

-Venga, enciclopedia andante, cuéntale el resto.- Dijo Barry a su hija mientras volvía a beber cerveza. Ella le dedicó una mirada asesina que casi hacía atragantar por segunda vez a Barry.

\- Será mejor que vayas a tu habitación, creo que estos dos se pondrán a discutir.- Susurró Kathy.

Así lo hizo Natalia, subió a su habitación y agarró una hoja de papel y lápiz, disponiéndose a escribir lo "aprendido". Ella estaba hecha un lío, lo primero era ordenar las ideas. ¿Primero la abeja o la cigüeña? ¿Y los papás que se quieren? Abajo se escuchaban gritos, aunque no eran como las discusiones de antes. Sino, más divertidas:

-¡La historia de la abejita es cutre, papá!

Primero se escuchaba a Moira y luego a Barry contestándole.

-¡Intenta hacer algo mejor!- Dijo Barry entre risas.

Natalia se puso audífonos y escuchó música clásica para insonorizar los gritos del piso inferior. Se puso a trabajar, aunque le costaba y los conceptos no le habían quedado claros.

* * *

 **Lunes 9:00 - Escuela del Barrio**

Los alumnos de quinto de primaria estaban sentados en sus respectivos pupitres. La Profesora pasó lista y se preparó para empezar las clases. En la agenda tenia apuntad que había mandado la tarea del resumen sobre el temido tema: "¿Cómo se hacen los bebes?" La pesadilla de todo profesor… Y de los padres, como no. La profesora pensó en hacer leer una redacción a algún alumno delante de la clase, a ella se le vino una idea a la cabeza, Natalia. Era una de las alumnas más brillantes de la clase, seguro que su relato sería educativo para sus compañeros de clase.

-¿Natalia? ¿Podrías leer tu resumen de la tarea?- Cuestionó la profesora.

La niña se levantó de su silla y se preparó para leer, aunque no estaba convencida de los resultados. Todas las miradas de la clase se centraron en ella, notaba como se estaba sonrojando. La alumna se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer, intentando sonar convencida y segura de su tarea.

-Pregunté a Barry, Moira, Polly y Kathy. Cada uno me dijo su teoría…- Natalia echó un vistazo a la clase, todos le prestaban atención.- Cuando dos padres se quieren van a buscar a una abeja que habla con una flor para que una cigüeña traiga volando con polvos mágicos a un bebé.

Ella terminó y se sentó, hubieron unos minutos de silencio en la clase, nadie se atrevía a abrir boca. La profesora quedó con los ojos abiertos como naranjas, eso sí que era raro. Le habían enseñado la historia de la abejita, la cigüeña… Pero nunca tal fantasía.

La clase estalló en risas.

* * *

Tenía ganas de escribir algo diferente y creo que lo he conseguido.

Amenazas de muerte, comentarios o Spam en los reviews… Gracias por leer.

 **Att. Frozenheart7**


End file.
